Silent Avalanche
by KS-fan
Summary: A look into the mind of Lance as the mutant war begins. A little sad and pretty sappy, just fair warning.


Rating-PG  
  
Category- Lance/Kitty  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Just try and sue me, ha ha ha!  
  
Summery- A "thoughts of Lance" fic.  
  
This is just some fic idea that came to me from out of nowhere. It's * very * sappy, and kind of sad, and not all that good, but I just felt the need to write it down. And, since I went to the trouble of writing it down, I might as well post it and get reviews.  
  
Silent Avalanche  
  
The war is here.  
  
That was the first thought that came to my brain the moment the six inches of steel plunged into my stomach. The second was a passing question: When had the Brotherhood started carrying weapons? That was obvious- as soon as Mystique had commanded it. Probably, they just started today.  
  
The war is here.  
  
Not the monumental war that we had anticipated since that first day we discovered our powers, a war prophesized by a man in a cape and helmet, that would soon erupt between human and mutant. This was a different war, one that I did not expect. This was the war between the mutants themselves. The X-Men vs. the Brotherhood.  
  
The line in the sand that had once looked so small, drawn with what seemed little more than friendly rivalry in mind, was now cracked and divided into a vast canyon, deeper than any * I * had ever created; even the great Avalanche had never split the earth like this. And the realization came too late.  
  
Had I seen it earlier, I would have left. Not long ago, my world consisted of playing a childish army game with Scott Summers and his small platoon of geeks. Days spent in rivalry, nights spent dating one of the enemies, Kitty Pride. No one told me that our little line in the sand was becoming a ditch. No one mentioned that it was getting too wide to jump. Yesterday I was a teenage delinquent with unusual genes. Today they tell me that I am a henchman for the Brotherhood. Tomorrow, I will be a soldier. Then a murderer. A terrorist.  
  
A kind of grim horror sets in my mind as I feel the blood spread across my shirt. My legs begin to sway and then give out all together as I spill to the grass, which is currently being dyed a deep red. I thought I could still make it. I could still escape with my life in tact. I said to Mystique, "Tell Magneto that he can fill my position- let Quicksilver lead." All I wanted was to go live my own life, one that didn't involve mass murder. Don't make me be a soldier. But first, let me say goodbye to Kitty. Let me see her one last time before I leave town.  
  
I didn't expect to be followed.  
  
And I didn't expect a guy like Toad to carry a knife.  
  
The ground starts to shake as I cry out in pain; a soft rumbling that would hardly make the Richter scale. As my scream dwindles, so does the earthquake, until all is still with the earth and the last of my power had drained from my body. Strange; it's almost like I'm dying human. In these last moments, I looked to my old friends, but they were gone. Toad is no more- in his place is a murderer, and his amber eyes do not shed a tear for either my death or his own. Instead they grow hard and distant, and what humanity he may have once possessed fades.  
  
A shrill scream fills the air, and it takes me a minute to realize that it's not my own. Kitty, my beautiful Kitty, comes running out the gate of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. As she kneels at my side, I notice that she had never looked more angelic; a sad, heavenly creature with ever weeping eyes.  
  
"Don't die," she whispers. "Lance, please don't."  
  
I just smile at her. My beautiful angel. I cannot go out in tears or screaming in pain, not with my Kitty at my side. Now more than ever, she needs me to be brave for her, and I will go out with a smile, and she will be the last thing I see.  
  
"I love you Kitty. be brave for me, Ok?"  
  
The tears spill faster down her cheeks. Kitty, please don't cry for me. Cry because of the war. Cry for. things are getting a little fuzzy now. I guess it's almost time, but I'm Ok. I'm free. I'm not going to die a henchman for evil, nor a soldier, nor a murderer, nor a terrorist. Just a kid with unusual genes, who loves his angel. His Kitty-Kat.  
  
For a second, I look around the lawn. The Brotherhood was watching me breathe my last breaths, but at the same time, they weren't. This wasn't the Brotherhood that I had known for years. These were killers. All of a sudden, the most demonic mutant I have ever seen isn't the fuzzy blue X geek with the pointed tail, but the hunched-over frog boy with yellow eyes. Next to him is an 800-pound, 16 year old outcast, so stupid that he is almost unable to act of his own accord, but whom I now know will most certainly kill without question, if the order is given to him.  
  
Not ten feet away, a speed demon with silver hair looks on in horror. This had all seemed like a game to him as well, but realization is dawning in his young eyes. I try desperately to catch his attention, to tell him to run. Run as far and as fast as you can, get out of here any way possible; after all, running is what he does best. But he can see now that the canyon is too wide, wider for him than anyone else. He belongs to Magneto, certainly more so than I did, and look what happened to me. Pietro knows that his punishment would be a hundred times worse than death if he betrayed the Brotherhood.  
  
I can't warn him anyway; I don't have the energy to speak. Instead I look back to Kitty. She grasps my hand, muttering nonsense about how it's all going to be Ok. I smile for her; I promised myself that I would, but at the same time I feel like screaming. Nothing was going to be Ok. Ten minutes ago, I had the power to shake the earth and crumble rock. Now all I can do is bleed into earth and crumble Kitty's world.  
  
The war is here. I am its first casualty.  
  
Nothing is going to be Ok.  
  
*******************************  
  
The idea behind this fic is to show the moment where the X Men universe stops being the blood free, kid friendly cartoon show we all love, and starts being the more violent comic book series (that we also all know and love). Because Lance isn't in the comic, I thought him being the victim of the Brotherhood's first murder was fitting. I assure you, however, that Lance is one of my favorite characters, and I felt very bad about killing him.  
  
Also, the thing with Pietro's punishment being a hundred times worse than death was inspired by the Ultimate X Men comic where Magneto shoots out Quicksilver's kneecaps.  
  
Waaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! Lance as the first casualty of the mutant war!!!!!!  
  
Please review. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! With lots of feedback (. 


End file.
